wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Goo Goo Grief!
Characters Present Main characters *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden Other characters *Baby Goo Goo *Wuzzleburg Residents *Mother Goo Goo *Father Goo Goo *Circus Performers Places *Walden's House *Widget's Workshop *Wuzzleburg Streets *Wuzzleburg's Circus Summary Walden finds a crying elephant-like creature on his lawn who likes his hoopty-horn. He finds out she's lost and tries to bring her home. Recap On a beautiful day, Walden comes outside of his house and takes a Polaroid picture of a few trees. He returns inside and adds the picture to his collection of outdoor photos on his shelves. He recalls his finished errands and the clock strikes three, the time when he plays his hoopty-horn. As he begins, he hears a loud noise outside. Walden runs outside and gets blown back by the crying of a large elephant-like creature that's he's never seen before. He asks her why she's crying, and she responds "Goo goo. Goo goo." then cries again. Walden wants to help her, so he runs back in his house to figure out what animal she is. He discovers that she's a rare giant Goo Goo. It says that the giant Goo Goo is always happy except when it's far away from home, he read as he gets interrupted by her crying. He decides to take her home to cheer her up, then runs back outside. Walden asks Goo Goo where she lives, but she was too sad and cried again, blowing a strong gust of wind. It made the hoopty-horn toot from hitting the ground, making her stop crying. Walden found out that she likes the sound of his horn. Goo Goo dances to it when played, but cries when it's not played. He plays the horn for a while, but gets tired, making her cry again. He heads over to Widget's place for help, and he brings the animal by leading her with the horn's music. Widget was working outside her workshop, then Walden comes with Goo Goo to explain to her that she cries whenever he stops playing his horn, and she does so. He asks for her help, and, although she doesn't know how to play the horn, she has an idea. Walden tiredly keeps playing his hoopty-horn to keep the Goo Goo happy until Widget was finished. She comes out with her new invention, the Hi-Fi Humdinger Horatio Hornblower 3000. It automatically plays the horn, keeping Goo Goo permanently occupied. They now have to figure out where she lives. They show her the map of Wuzzleburg and ask her where she lives. She points at an empty lot, confusing them. Walden decides to walk her through town to see if anyone knows her. They do so while the Horatio Hornblower plays the horn to keep Goo Goo happy, however no one recognizes her, leaving them with surprised expressions. Wubbzy then jumps in with a kickety-kick ball and asks them if they wanna play, then he sees the Goo Goo. He sees that she likes music and figured she'd also like Kickety-kick ball, then have fun with it. However, Goo Goo does one of Wubbzy's tricks, moving around on the ball with his feet, and gets all wobbly, causing her to fall on Widget's invention, destroying it and the horn, making Goo Goo cry. Widget can repair the machine, but is insure about the horn. Shocked, Walden tries to play it, but makes a screechy note. The horn is ruined, and the Goo Goo continues with the waterworks. That was until she heard a loud horn play. She responded "Home!" a few times as she runs to where it came from, and Wubbzy, Widget and Walden follow. The empty lot they ran to wasn't empty. The circus was there. Goo Goo must've remembered the area it was is when she pointed at the lot on the map. Her parents came out, and are reunited as they hugged. She only says "Goo goo.", mostly, because she's just a baby. When Mother Goo Goo asked Walden how he found her, she sees his broken hoopty-horn, and Father Goo Goo generously gives him one of theirs. They have plenty, and he happily takes it. Father Goo Goo then asks if they could join their song. The circus plays in the tent with everyone preforming numerous tricks and playing mostly hoopty-horns. Mother and Father Goo Goo play the horns, and so does Widget's repaired Horatio Hornblower. Baby Goo Goo is dancing while Wubbzy runs around her on his ball. The drumroll plays and the spotlight shines on Walden. He inhales and finishes the song with a high note from his new horn. The crowd cheers. He says "Now that's music to my ears." and smiles. Transcript See: Goo Goo Grief!/Transcript Quotes Walden: What a strange creature. I've never seen anything like it. What's the matter? Why are you crying, very large animal? Goo Goo: Goo goo. Goo goo. sobs Walden: Eureka! Widget, you're a genius! Widget: Chuckles Aw, shucks. Walden: Look at this map, Goo Goo. Can you tell us where you live? Goo Goo: at blank part of town ''Home. '''Widget:' Home? But that's just an empty lot, Walden. There's nothing there. Walden: *Walking through town with Goo Goo* Anybody lose a Goo Goo!? Giant Goo Goo right here! Residents: with surprised expressions ''... '''Wubbzy:' Hi, Goo Goo. My name is Wubbzy. Goo Goo: Yabby? Wubbzy: Close enough. Common Elements Widget's Invention: Widget invents the Hi-Fi Humdinger Horatio Hornblower 3000 in this episode. Post-Show Skit The short, "Walden's Minute of Knowledge", is played. Name in other languages * German: Endlich zu hause! * Spanish (Spain): La pena del gugu Trivia * Some of the outdoor pictures Walden took resemble areas from Wubbzy in the Woods. * This is the only episode where Wubbzy does not play a major role. He began appearing 6 or 7 minutes later. Goofs/Errors * On the title card, the Kickety-Kick Ball is colored wrong. It is light blue with dark blue polka-dots, when it should be the other way around. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2006 Category:Wubbzy Category:Best Of Collection Category:Walden Category:Best of Walden Category:Pirate Treasure DVD